


How He Copes

by kiipie



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiipie/pseuds/kiipie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fugitoids hologram simulator gets into his head a little too deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How He Copes

He knew none of it was real. When he had first tried the room he had nearly broke down in front of the fake projection of the dojo. The mats felt real, the rug, the wooden siding- it was right in his memory. There was even the smell of burning jasmine in the room, sometimes it was fresh rain as he sat with Splinter in dead silence and smiled. He knew all of this was fake but the fact that the machine had manipulated the room into the exact replica from memory in his mind was almost too good to stay away. Leo would make it a habit, spending hours and almost a whole day if Donnie had dragged him out and made him eat.

The trips would sometimes be the same or sometimes he would spend time with Karai. Just to talk, to spar, to remember..

Other times the loneliest became unbearable and he found himself yet again inside the chamber with the same setting and familiar tone. Anything to get rid of that painful emptiness that would over take him. It wasn’t normal to feel so much pain, a dying sense whenever he lost himself in thought and shame of his failures and doubts. He wouldn’t tell the others. Leo knew they had already thought his unhealthy obsession had weaken him. He couldn’t bare to listen to their disappointment. 

Which was why he sought out the next best thing. 

In the comfort of the white room, the solid impenetrable chamber, there was only him. Only Leonardo and whatever Leonardo decided to conjure. And he didn’t have to say a word. 

“You’re killing yourself.”

Leo opened his eyes and stared back at his brother with a look of growing fear. He hadn’t thought of anything yet, no setting, no time and yet Raphael stood in front of him. He didn’t even hear him come in, no footsteps or even the slam of the chamber door broke him from his thoughts. His brother crossed his arms over his chest, glaring him him down, “Do you even know if this is real?”

“It isn’t,” Leo clarified. He was alarming disrupted over the fact that he was speaking to himself. “I wasn’t done…”

“Done sulking? Done conjuring up another pathetic setting of our dead dad? Our long gone home?” Raphael’s voice rang in Leo’s head, bursting every fiber of courage he had gather to finish the setting that he wanted. How did he know? It was him.. of course of it was him, why would he ask himself that? Leo clutched his head, forcing himself to think of anything but what the machine was pulling out from the back of his mind. 

“It sad that we all long moved on from everything. And here you are..” Raph moved forward, his voice suddenly became louder at each step, “.. self pity, crying like a child– a child who failed misery to move on and be a leader.”

“Stop! W..why am I..I don’t think this,” Leo cried out. 

“I’m telling you every little part of it.”

Leo’s arms were ripped away from his hand and roughly shoved down. He knew that sometimes the holo’s would be solid only at his request so he could touch them. But the surprising strength in Raphael’s hold made Leo doubt this was fake anymore. He didn’t know what to believe as his brother leaned in, trapping his arms at his sides so he wouldn’t fight, and place his lips against his own. Leo’s eyes widen. 

Everything seemed to melt in the background, becoming unfocused, as he lost himself. Raph’s strong hold made it impossible for him to move but he didn’t even dare try. His face heated and his lips parted ever so slightly. Raph continued, expertly capturing every inch of Leo’s lips before moving to his neck and shoulders. Raph’s grip tightened. His teeth nibbling along the emerald scales along Leo’s neck and it made the eldest moan. It felt good, so good. His body was already responding from only a few touches that were just the figment of his imagination. This was wrong, very very very wrong. This was his brother, a clear cut replica of his brother, that he commanded to kiss him. And he wanted more. 

“R-Raph..” Leo moaned. His knees felt weak as the sweet scent of his little brother enveloped him and caused his stomach to flutter. Raph’s grip on his arms moved so he could fondle him. His hand caressed his tail, scratching at his thigh and licking hungrily over his chest. Leo was responding to the stimulation, egging it forward with the power of only his moans. It felt amazing. He had never thought of Raph doing this, not the real Raph, but he always had thoughts. They were only fantasies. Dead fantasies that he blamed on his animalistic urge to mate whenever that time came along. To have all of those disturbing thoughts be pulled forward and now acted felt incredibly wrong. But this wasn’t his brother, not really anyways, so.. it was okay?

Leo opened his legs up a little more for Raph’s hand to cup his growing erection. His tail was beginning to swell as his cock began to slip out into Raph’s awaiting hand. “That’s it, fearless, show me.” 

Leo moaned, helpless to control his body anymore, he dropped down and thrust forward into Raph’s hand. The stimulation was overwhelming. Leo nearly climax on the spot from the sweet tenderness Raphael showed and the warmth of his breath against his neck. It was almost too much. Leo wrapped his arms around his brother, relying heavily on him to hold him up as Raph jacked him off. 

“I love you, Raph, I l-love you,” Leo whimpered. He was losing himself. Telling he loved a fake copy of his real brother so openly as he thrust and moaned while this fake Raphael jacked him off. He completely lost himself. 

Raph roughly moved Leo’s head to the side he could kiss his cheek. Gently biting him as he whispered heated talk into his ear, telling him how hot Leo looked and weak. Weak. That’s what he was… weak. 

“Tell me you love me again,” Raph growled, “Loud as you cum so the others can hear.”

Leo bit his tongue. His chest suddenly ached, a panic filled him as he edged close to cumming to fake Raph’s hand and losing. There was no way he could stop. His cock was dripping, leaking pre cum between his legs and staining his thighs. He was going to cum. Leo was going to cum inside the holo room, alone and helpless. And yet he still kept at it. Raph’s hand moved expertly over his swollen erection, playing at the tip and stroking it with his large hand. Leo hadn’t even realized in the second that a hand was soon replaced with Raph’s hot mouth. 

“No..no..I’m going to.. -” 

Leo was frozen as he watched Raph completely swallow his entire cock whole. His tongue wrapped around the head, swallowing down a helping of fluids and allowing them to dripple down his chin. He looked incredible. Raph’s lips wrapped over his cock, eyes narrowed and– fuck, he couldn’t hold back. 

Leo began to thrust. His hips jerked forward, ramming his cock over and over into Raph’s mouth until his brother began to gag. The heat felt unbelievable, his body shook as unstoppable force overcame him and made him thrust faster. “R-Raph..! I’m cumming! A–ah!” Leo practically screamed out his brother’s name as he shot cum straight into the back of Raphael’s throat. His brother took it in, swallowing audibly and moaning. Leo arched himself over his brother, keeping him pinned aggressively into his crotch so he could take every last drop. His entire body convulsed, his teeth grind together as he finished and left himself exhausted from the force. His cock continued to twitch against Raph’s tongue, and his brother still kept at it until his cock carefully slipped out of his mouth. 

Why was Raphael still here. 

“Felt good, didn’t it?” Raph smirked with cum staining his mouth and chin. Thin lines of saliva followed Leo’s cock. “You certainly enjoyed it.”

Leo was speechless. He was panting heavily, gazing lustfully at his fake brother with a hint of regret. Without thinking, Leo knelt down and roughly kissed his brother. He tasted himself. Only himself and none of what Raph had left to offer. 

And he was gone.

Leo hurriedly tucked his semi erect cock back into his tail with difficulty. He cleaned up the floor and wiped his tail. He was still horny, still thinking about Raphael’s face and his mouth full of his cock. He wanted it to be real, so very real, and face fuck that beautiful mouth until he begged for breath.

Leo locked the chamber door and let the thought over take him again as he went to the real Raphael’s room.


End file.
